


Hello Again

by masqueerade



Series: #thallenfallweek2015 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie agreed to help supervise the welcome back to school party.<br/>And is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Back to School

Eddie was bored. He’d volunteered to help keep this ‘welcome back’ party running smoothly, and was now discovering that basically meant watching everyone have fun while he stood at the side and made sure nothing got broken.

He took a sip of his lemonade and sighed.

“Hey Eddie!”

He turned at the mention of his name to see “Hey, uh, Barry, right?”

“Yeah!” The slender boy grinned widely at being remembered. “We met last year, remember? I don’t know anyone here, you’re the first person I’ve seen whose name I even know.”

 _Right, the LGBT,_ Eddie remembered where he knew him from. He’d only seen the other boy at the one meeting though, and they hadn’t really gotten chance to speak. Eddie took a second to rake his eyes over Barry, taking in his skinny jeans, his loose shirt, the nervous energy that seemed to be radiating from every pore of his body. “You look nice.” He concluded simply.

Barry blushed at the compliment, making Eddie smile. “Oh, uh, thanks. You look,” he swallowed, hand rubbing the back of his neck, “You look really good. I was supposed to be meeting some friends here but they don’t seem to be here so I’ve just been hanging around over there and- do you want to dance?”

Eddie barely had time to react to the compliment before the other boy was continuing. The guy could _talk_. Eddie watched his mouth as he talked about his friends and… asked him to dance. “I…” he began, hand reaching for his ‘supervisor’ badge. “Yeah, okay.” He decided, unclipping it and placing it his pocket as he watched Barry’s face light up.

Maybe this party would be alright after all.

**Author's Note:**

> flash/eddie was my ship when I was watching the show, I can't believe it's taken me this long to write (read: finish) anything for it  
> anyway! day one: high school au, DONE. dunno if I'll get every day done /this week/ but if not I'll try and fill gaps in later.  
> enjoy! thx


End file.
